In the hydrocarbon recovery industry, there are many types of seals and anchoring arrangements due mostly to the many particular configurations of downhole tools that are needed for differing environmental conditions in different wells. While the great majority of prior art seals and anchoring arrangements work well for their intended purposes, there are consistently more conditions that are encountered due to advances in recovery technology as a whole and so additional sealing and anchoring arrangements are always welcomed by the art.